


Everything Is Red

by moongalaxied



Series: KlanceWeek2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1 - KlanceWeek2016, Gen, KlanceWeek2016, M/M, Prompt - Red/Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Red</i> <b><strike>or</strike></b> <i>Blue</i></p><p>Red is the colour of the fire; blue is the colour of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Red

**Author's Note:**

> I started off this week with angst because I love angst. This one is kind of short and straightforward and not very klance-y but the rest will be a bit better and involve more Klance :)
> 
> tws: death.

Red is the colour of the fire; the fire that blazes behind violet eyes, warming up a passion in his soul. It is also the colour of anger and danger, rushing straightforward into a situation where death is possible with no clear plan. It sets off a worry deep Lance's stomach, and the blue paladin is sure that the others feel it, too. He watches as strength, danger, courage and passion all collide together to carry Keith's vigour and willpower - all associated with the deep colour of red. A sickness rises in his throat as Keith's lion is knocked to the side, whirling into the void of space before it lands on top of the metal spaceship. It's stopped; immobile but it looks like its still functioning. His heart bounces around in his throat. Shiro's words are like static in his ears as they ring, the sound of shooting and yelling sounding distant as he moves down on to the spaceship.

Keith may be his rival, but he was also his friend - and friends don't want their friends to die.

Blue is the colour of the ocean; the same deep set colour that Keith sees when he opens his eyes, a voice calling his name. He groans, eyes blurring. It hurts to stay awake; he's sore, he feels weak. He just wants to go to sleep and hope it would be gone by morning. Blue is also the colour of the sky, but when he shifts his gaze, the sky is black and full of twinkling lights. He thinks this is a nice place to be; under the stars as he falls asleep. A voice that sounded distant is yelling at him to stay with them; to not close their eyes but it hurts - it hurts so much and he just wants to sleep. _It'll be okay in the morning,_ he thinks. When the sky is blue again - it'll be okay in the morning. A hand is running through his hair, but their figure is blurry. He thinks he feels something wet on his face; rain? Was it rain?

Their touch is soft and he feels tranquil, healed and heavenly - all associated with the colour blue.

His eyes flutter shut and it doesn't hurt anymore.

Red is the colour of the fire that has disappeared in violet eyes, the passion having disappeared. It is also the colour of anger and danger, gone in his facial expression and his stance as he lay there. He watches as danger, courage and passion all disassemble from his face, his eyes glazing over, no longer carrying any vigour or willpower. The colour red is gone, replaced with an empty void of nothingness. The firing still sounds distant; Shiro's voice ring in his ears, Pidge and Hunk's yells are ignored as the red paladin rests against his thigh, his arms keeping him upright. He swears he hears someone holding in sick, a gasp of shock from someone else. All of the noises just sound like static in his ears.

Red is also the colour of the blood that stains his hands.


End file.
